The Whisperer
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: UA. Si personne ne peut voir Matthew, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus qu'un fantôme. Intéressé par un homme grand, blond et incroyablement gentil, il va trouver en Arthur l'intermédiaire parfait, seule personne capable de le voir.


Wouah, c'est la première fois que j'écris une intro après le chapitre.

Sinon, rebonjour pour ceux qui me connaissent – oui je suis du genre à croire que la presque totalité des lecteurs de fanfics Hetalia français passent par moi – j'ai parlé d'une fanfic impliquant Canada dans un rôle principal... eh ben voilà. Quatre ou cinq fois j'ai réecris ce début. Ffnosafsnckznd. Il était temps que ça se termine. Mais bon, une fois lancé, ça part tout le seul pour le reste. Du moins j'espère.

Ce qui est bien avec Hetalia, c'est que chaque personnage a sa propre particularité, et forcément, ça peut donner de bons UA à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Alors pour un Canada que personne ne peut voir, j'ai eu _ça_. C'est ma troisième fanfic Hetalia, mais aussi mon troisième UA. Et puis, quand on me parle de communication avec les esprits, je pense toujours à la série Ghost Whisperer, donc on peut pas dire que je me sois foulée pour le titre, mais en même temps, j'avais pas d'autres idées. Ça fait un bail que j'ai une autre idée et qu'elle se déroule dans le contexte original, mais on verra ça plus tard. J'avais fais une intro plus ou moins bien avant, mais j'ai tout balancé alors bon hein voilà quoi. J'avais vraiment hâte de mettre ça sur la toile en plus, c'est mon pouvoir mytho qui s'active.

Vous restez ? %D Super ~

J'espère donc que cette nouvelle fanfic vous plaira, et pour ceux qui s'attendent à plus que du K dans les prochains chapitres, rêvez pas, j'ai déjà fait mes preuves dans « Sorcier » %D Sur ce, je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent tous et sans exception à Hidekaz Himayura. Ou Dieu. La même personne, hein.

* * *

« Obsession » est un mot qui ne peut pas mieux coller à Matthew.

Assis sur le dossier d'un siège parmi des dizaines, les pieds posés sur le coussin, il fixe rêveusement la silhouette d'un homme visiblement un peu plus vieux que lui. Deux ou trois – quatre au maximum – années devaient les séparer. Ce dernier, les traits fins et matures, lisait une revue quelconque sur laquelle son regard était tombé par hasard. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie, peut-être qu'il attend quelque chose, mais en tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas ces bouts de papier qui l'intéresse. Ses yeux bleus, un peu plus clairs que les siens qui sont pâles, l'obligeait presque à s'enfoncer dans une contemplation presque interminable. Autant il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'on l'observait, autant il ne détournera pas la tête même si le jeunot canadien timide et silencieux insiste en espérant, par chance, qu'il daigne regarder dans sa direction. Ce qui est toutefois dommage, c'est que jamais ils ne pourront directement les croiser, sans se louper d'un centimètre. En même temps, si c'était possible, il ne pourrait plus le regarder ainsi comme ça le chante. Dans cette pièce ni trop grande, ni trop petite, Matthew profite du calme plat qui y règne afin d'avoir l'impression qu'en ce bas monde, il n'y a qu'eux. Plissant les yeux, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Enfin non, il ne le pouvait pas vraiment, mais quelque part, il sentait que l'observer tel un mignon petit stalker lui faisait quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. L'homme dévie son visage légèrement afin de poser son menton sur la paume d'une main. Une de ses mèches blondes, dont le reste est attaché en queue de cheval tombant derrière son cou, vient alors titiller son nez. L'observateur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyablement beau. Oui, franchement, ce type était beau. Il savait que c'était un homme, mais il n'y peut rien si une chose belle comme lui parmi d'autres avaient attiré son attention de façon permanente. Il avait, s'était-il dit le premier jour, une chance incroyable de l'avoir trouvé.

Ses pensées sont perturbées lorsque s'ouvre soudainement l'unique porte de la pièce. On entend aussitôt les brouhahas des badauds de la ville jacasser dans les couloirs et autres halls adjacents.

« Ah, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! fit un blond grincheux aux sourcils étranges.

- Hm hm, fit seulement l'autre. Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que je me posais ici, ajoute-t-il avec un simple sourire.

- Je sais, mais tu m'as juste dis que tu te posais, pas où tu étais !

- Ce qu'il est grognon à la fin des vacances... soupire-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas des vacances, et tu le sais ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être aussi détendu ! »

Le grand blond aux bouclettes cherchait visiblement quelque chose à répondre, mais il n'en ressort qu'une petite mine mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée. La triple buse qui vient de débarquer tenait toujours dans sa main la poignée ronde de la porte, déjà prêt à repartir. De son côté, Matthew le fixait. D'abord avec incompréhension, il finit par grimacer légèrement lorsqu'il se rend compte que l'objet de son attention allait se lever et partir, gâcher ainsi _le_ moment qu'il aime toujours. Prenant son temps, le plus détendu se lève de son siège, s'étire en faisant craquer ses doigts, les bras vers le plafond, avant de lâcher une longue plainte qui annonce la futur bonne sieste qu'il va se taper dans leur compartiment. C'est vrai, après tout, on est pas forcément toujours zen tant qu'on est dans la gare plutôt que dans le train. En quelques secondes, les deux camarades disparaissent derrière la porte qui claque doucement. D'abord figé sur place, se contentant de la regarder, Matthew ne tarde pas à faire quelque pas...

… traverse la porte...

… puis retourne sur ses traces à _lui_. Oui, il n'avait décidément que ça à faire. Ou plutôt, il n'avait _que_ ça à faire. Le suivre, l'observer, parfois l'écouter. Autant ses rires adressés à qui le veut bien, que les quelques mots qu'il prononce comme si, comme ça. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment entendu tenir une conversation, cette fois-ci était la première. Certes, il a passé une bonne partie de son temps, depuis la première fois, à jouer le rôle de son ombre, mais il ne l'a pas suivi en permanence jusqu'à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. D'abord, il se sentait un peu honteux quelque part de craquer ainsi aussi facilement. Ensuite, même pour ce qu'il est, il a l'impression d'aller trop loin s'il est tenté d'aller voir à quoi ça ressemble chez lui, dans son quotidien, sa vie de tout les jours... D'abord juste derrière ce duo de blonds, il finit par accélérer légèrement le pas pour rejoindre le plus grand à ses côtés, comme s'il était prévu qu'ils soient trois. À ce moment, les collègues regardaient droit devant, en direction du quai, une valise chacun à la main.

« La semaine m'a paru courte, fit le plus souriant.

- Ah. À moi, elle m'a paru longue.

- Je l'aurais parié, ricane-t-il.

- Elle t'a paru courte parce que tu t'es réellement cru en congé...

- Tu dis ça, mais le rapport que je t'ai fichu hier soir était plutôt épais non ?

- Des détails Francis, trop de détails ! Ça n'intéresse personne de connaître le chiffre exact de touristes sur ce foutu pont du 17ème siècle depuis ces dix dernières années !

- Moi je trouve ça impressionnant quand même... fit-il en faisant mine de rêver. »

Matthew avait cessé d'écouter depuis qu'il avait capté ce qu'il a toujours voulu connaître : Francis. Son prénom, sans aucun doute. Ses yeux pâles s'agrandissent lorsqu'il se rend compte à quel point ça et ce visage s'accordent bien. Non vraiment, à croire qu'il avait de bons goûts en craquant sur une personne qui avait autant de qualités naturelles. Comment un type visiblement si gentil et patient pouvait passer son temps avec un camarade aussi désagréable ? À ce qu'il sache, il ne lui avait encore rien dit qu'il était déjà d'une humeur de chien... Résolu à faire comme si ce dernier n'était pas là, Matthew décide d'accélérer encore un tantinet le pas afin de pouvoir marcher tout en observant ce visage si mature, joyeux de nature, souriant sans pensées quelconques, et...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'élève soudainement la voix polie du grincheux. »

Oui, cette fois, il était poli. Intrigué par cette question dont le ton le surprenait quelque peu, il détourna son attention sur lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Leurs regards se _croisèrent_.

Matthew sursaute et retient un hoquet de surprise, s'arrêtant brusquement. Sur le coup, le plus grand continue sa marche et ne se rend pas compte qu'il traverse de la tête aux pieds le jeunot canadien qui demeure d'abord figé, puis rapidement gêné par ce qui vient de se passer. Le grincheux aux curieux sourcils lâcha à son tour un bruit bizarre, exprimant sa surprise. Son camarade se retourne, interloqué.

« Ma foi, rien. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? »

Le plus petit, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, ne pouvait détourner ses yeux émeraudes de l'individu qui a pu non seulement passer à travers l'autre, mais aussi sans titiller les sens de ce dernier. Celui-ci tente de trouver le point qu'il fixe, cherchant à comprendre. Hélas, il a beau faire des aller-retours, il ne trouve pas. Pour le grincheux – et ça Matthew le remarquait sans peine – il voyait son collègue échanger des regards entre lui et le canadien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Grincheux lâche un soupir un peu gêné et regarde ailleurs, comme s'il venait de redescendre sur Terre. Enfin, il ignore le jeune aux yeux pâles et à lunettes avant de rattraper son camarade. Ce dernier, n'ayant strictement rien compris, attend une quelconque réplique avec un sourire un peu niais – mais naturel.

« C-C'est rien... Dépêches, on va louper le train ! »

Et, peut-être pour masquer son malaise, il fait mine de trotter pour tourner la page. Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignent encore, Matthew demeure de marbre.

Il n'a pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce type l'a vu.

Ce jeune homme, sortit de nulle part, _l'a vu_ !

Ce n'est que lorsque retentit au micro l'annonce d'un train au numéro dont il n'a que faire qui va bientôt partir sur les rails que, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, un large sourire heureux et naïf s'élargit sur son visage. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit – si on peut dire ainsi – et ni une ni deux, il accoure jusqu'aux deux silhouettes qu'il retrouve facilement, ces dernières entrant dans l'un des compartiment dont les roues, comme les autres, laissent s'échapper des jets de fumée, affirmant que d'ici quelques minutes, le train ne sera plus là. Une occasion comme celle-ci, il n'allait sûrement pas la louper ! Sans faire attention au fait qu'il passe à travers des dizaines d'inconnus qui se rendent aussi bien compte de sa présence que de celles des milliards de molécules qui se trouvent dans l'air, il se hâte de rejoindre à travers les couloirs plutôt serrés de ce train l'objet de ses attention. Lequel des deux l'était devenu le plus, il ne savait plus vraiment, puisqu'à compter de maintenant, l'un comptait presque autant que l'autre. Impossible, quelque part, puisqu'il ne fera jamais de fixation sur un autre du jour au lendemain, mais comment dire... Les choses étaient vraiment bien foutus si ces deux-là faisaient la paire. C'est donc quelques mètres plus loin qu'il trouve le plus petit blond – aux sourcils étranges – en train d'arranger au mieux l'emplacement des baguages dans la soute située juste au-dessus des sièges, et avec laquelle il semble avoir un certain mal à s'organiser.

Celui-ci marmonnait des choses à la dite soute qui refusait de laisser entrer sa valise comme il le voulait. Bientôt, le compartiment allait bouger, et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de façon minable par terre à cause de l'élan de la machine qui ne lui laissera pas le temps de se cramponner à quelque chose – au pire, la valise sur laquelle il a déjà la main dessus, mais il l'emporterait avec lui avant de se faire écraser. Alors qu'il semble enfin en venir à bout, Matthew décide de se rapprocher de quelque pas, attirant aussitôt le regard émeraude sur lui. Ce dernier, surpris, sursaute avant de finalement recevoir sa valise sur l'estomac. Le canadien ne savait s'il devait se concentrer sur lui, ou sur le visage de l'autre grand blond qui se lève à la hâte pour lui demander s'il va bien. Ce à quoi il ne tarde pas à répondre avec un étranglement mêlé à un étouffement. Ça ne devait vraiment pas l'amuser. Lorsque la tête du Grincheux ressortit et finit par reprendre appui sur ses jambes, il hésite à fixer le jeunot coupable de cet acte de maladresse, puisqu'une rangée de voyageurs attendent un peu impatiemment qu'il daigne tout remettre en place afin de céder le passage. Il jura quelque chose entre ses dents, ce que Matthew n'avait pas vraiment envie de réécouter et comprendre. Lorsqu'il fut enfin assis, il déglutit en détournant légèrement le regard, précisément lorsque celui qui ne se gêne pas pour le stalker autant se fait soudainement traversé par une ligne d'inconnus incapables de s'en rendre compte.

Et lorsque le train démarre, il fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui intéresse le jeunot à lunettes. D'autre part, si, mais comme il l'a pensé, ces deux gaillards font magiquement bien la part. Alors que tout les passagers semblent se calmer et décident de demeurer silencieux maintenant que le voyage est entamé – le quai de gare n'est plus visible à travers la vitre – le jeune canadien ne lâche pas l'affaire en fixant un coup le Grincheux, un coup son favori. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'en lasse et finit par observer toutes les mimiques du plus grand. Comme à son habitude. Une activité dont il ne pourra jamais se passer, et quand bien même, il fait ça depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Chaque jour, il goûte à chaque minute qui lui sont secrètement accordées comme si elles lui appartenaient vraiment. Et en aucun cas il ne voulaient les perdre – même si elles ne pouvaient être rembobinées et revisionnées comme un film. Non vraiment, rien qu'à première vue, on a du mal à lui trouver le moindre défaut. Après, il ne l'a jamais connu directement bien sûr, mais il y a eu plus qu'une première vue. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il souriait presque tout le temps, de façon très naturelle. Il était gentil avec pratiquement tout le monde, que ce soit temporaire ou assez long. Il l'a souvent observé en train de passer devant des petits commerces familiers, dire juste bonjour à un passant, donnait parfois un coup de main si besoin lorsqu'une personne se trouvait être en galère. Il n'avait rien d'un héros à vrai dire, c'était le genre de choses que tout le monde savait faire.

Sauf que Matthew l'avait tellement observé jusque-là qu'il le connaissait aussi bien qu'une petite fille connaissait sa poupée préférée. Chacune de ses articulations, de ses expressions, mais bien évidemment pas la moindre voix.

Et c'est ce type grincheux qui peut l'aider à découvrir ce reste qu'un enfant ne pourrait jamais trouvé sur une Barbie.

Enfin, après cinq longues heures de trajet, le train s'arrête sur un nouveau quai tout aussi inconnu pour Matthew que le reste des conséquences de sa décision. À compter du moment où il sera dehors, il ne devra pas faire d'erreurs. Tout se jouera en quelques secondes car, rien ne dit qu'une fois les deux camarades séparés, celui sur lequel son révolu tombera aussitôt ne tentera pas de fuir. Ce type ne l'avait pas seulement vu et remarqué sa présence : il savait qu'il pouvait converser avec lui et qu'est ce qu'on sait d'autre encore. Alors, lorsque le compartiment s'immobilise complètement, les traits de Grincheux sont plus tendus. Peut-être l'a-t-il prédit, mais entre les passagers qui se hâtent de prendre leurs baguages pour descendre en deux-deux, il fait partit des plus pressés – même si en ce bas monde c'est le cas pour pratiquement le reste des badauds – et manque de semer son camarade lorsqu'il descend, la fameuse valise en main. En effet, à peine pose-t-il le pied sur le sol qu'il est rapidement suivit par le plus grand qui ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer sans ronchonner – ainsi que par cette silhouette que personne d'autre ne remarque. Il ne s'excuse pas et se contente de lui balancer sans le regarder qu'il va se rafraîchir, en ignorant la remarque du fait qu'il y avait des toilettes dans le train. Mais il disparaît en deux temps, trois mouvements, au détour d'un couloir, puis une porte.

Il entre précipitamment et fort heureusement, personne d'autre n'est là. Il balance aussitôt sa valise sur le côté avant de poser brusquement ses deux paumes sur les rebords du grand lavabo fixé en-dessous d'un miroir à la même largeur du mur. Miroir dans lequel il vit ses yeux émeraudes se reflétaient. Ce qui est plutôt ironique, c'est qu'il ne le voit pas là-dedans. D'une voix un peu rauque et, après un petit rire nerveux, il dit alors :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il sait qu'il est derrière lui, que s'il fait volte-face, il le verra. Mais il veut conserver l'idée qu'à la base, il est « seul ». Alors, il ne détourne pas les yeux de ce miroir, dans lequel aucun autre reflet n'apparaît. Une petite voix un peu fluette résonne alors dans les toilettes.

« Tu peux me voir...

- Oui. Ça oui j'ai remarqué. Et tu en profites pour me faire tourner en bourrique parce que personne d'autre ne le peut ?

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur... fit-il juste en baissant le regard.

- Peur ? Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, tu m'a terrorisé ! »

Il allait continuer avec autre chose, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire clairement ce qu'il pensait de cet horrible voyage en train en suspens avec le responsable dans son dos ! Alors il fit demi-tour et s'appuie contre le lavabo, regardant avec un tantinet de difficulté le visage clair et jeune de cet inconnu.

« Je ne peux pas faire la différence entre vivants et morts quand je les regarde, tu n'as aucune transparence comme on le décrit dans les livres ou la moindre aura. Alors forcément, quand j'ai vu Francis te traverser de part en part, j'ai été pris de court, finit-il dans un soupir.

- Attends, ça veut dire que...

- Je sais que je peux voir les fantômes depuis que je suis gosse. Pas que j'en ai déjà croisé des tas, mais les rares fois où c'est arrivé, ça m'a toujours marqué. »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Matthew se figea. Alors là, si on lui avait dit qu'il allait tombé sur un pseudo medium connaissance de l'objet de ses pensées les plus préoccupantes ces derniers temps, il n'y aurait sans doute pas cru – et puis personne n'aurait pu le lui faire savoir. Tandis que Grincheux tente de reprendre un peu ses esprits – car selon son discours, il s'agit seulement de s'habituer au fait qu'un nouveau fantôme dans sa vie lui soit apparu – il l'observe un peu plus longuement. Celui-ci faisait pratiquement sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient si courts qu'on se demandait si ce style « en bataille » était fait exprès ou non. Et mis à part ces sourcils un peu particuliers, il fallait avouer qu'il avait de jolis yeux verts, un de ces signes descriptifs qui ferait qu'on le reconnaîtrait facilement. Son col de chemise était un peu dérangé, sans doute à cause de ce nombre incalculable de fois où il a déglutit à cause de ce malaise qu'il lui imposait à rester planté comme ça à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est vrai que ça a dû faire lourd tout ça. Dans un nouveau soupir agacé, Grincheux relance :

« J'ai dû en voir... Trois ou quatre avant toi. Mais c'était avant, quand j'étais en primaire ou une fois au collège, je ne leur avais parlé qu'une minute ou deux et... »

Il se racle la gorge.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as patienté cinq heures dans ce train juste pour me parler dans ces toilettes ? »

C'est maintenant. Il a finalement la chance d'être tombé sur un type qui croit à ce qu'il est. Un _fantôme_. Un esprit privé de son enveloppe corporelle depuis qu'il est passé de l'autre côté... ou presque. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment déglutir malgré le peu d'assurance et de confiance qu'il contient en sa petite personne, mais il sentit une sorte de honte l'envahir lorsqu'il élève légèrement la voix pour formuler cette requête qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

« Je veux que tu sois l'intermédiaire entre cet homme et moi ! »

Puis, un silence. C'était bizarre en fait, puisqu'en temps normal, Grincheux devait être seul, alors il ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : que personne ne passe devant la porte des toilettes pour hommes afin de ne pas passer pour un fou ou juste un parfait imbécile ! De marbre, le blond aux cheveux en bataille ne sut quoi répondre. C'est bien un fantôme, soit un être du monde des morts, qui vient de lui demander de faire un truc pareil ? Beaucoup de contradictions se mélangent aussitôt dans sa tête et, afin de commencer un petit tri, il plonge son front dans sa paume, l'air de dire que Matthew n'est rien d'autre qu'un naïf petit idiot, et juste assez pour l'âge qu'il donne.

« Pardon... ?

- Tu le connais bien non ? Vous revenez d'un voyage ensemble après tout... reprend-t-il, la voix un peu plus basse. Alors j'ai pensé que... voilà.

- Tu me demandes de jouer les... intermédiaires, entre toi et Francis ?

- C'est ça ! s'écrie-t-il, le ton un peu plus suppliant.

- Attends, écoute bonhomme. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème comme... Je ne sais pas, tu n'a pas peut-être pas remarqué que tu étais _mort_ ?

- Je le sais, c'est bien ça le problème ! »

Grincheux reprend soudainement du poil de la bête en s'écriant :

« Le problème ? Le problème c'est que tu es un fantôme, tu es mort ! Certes, ce n'est pas très sympa à entendre, mais tu en as l'air aussi conscient que moi ! Comment peux-tu me demander de faire passer tes messages ou seulement ton existence à un type que tu ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et avec qui tu veux pourtant correspondre tout en sachant que tu es mort ?! »

Il le savait, tout cela représente beaucoup trop de contradictions. Et pourtant, le canadien recule, apeuré à la fois par sa réaction et par la raison de ses paroles. Il reprend alors après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure – sans qu'il n'en sente la douleur :

« Je sais, mais...

- Mais tu sais quoi au juste ? Tu auras beau retourner le ''problème'' dans tout les sens, le résultat sera le même !

- Je sais ! laisse-t-il s'échapper. Je sais que je suis mort, que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un fantôme, que ma vie est finie, mais... ! Mais ce type... ! Francis... il... »

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il ne l'a jamais su. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était mort et qu'ainsi, il ne pouvait plus réaliser telle ou telle émotion. C'est pourquoi afin de résoudre ce mystère, il l'a de nombreuses fois suivi et observé de loin comme de près, pour tenter d'y répondre. Mais rien n'est venu, jamais. Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir et qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre qu'en lui parlant et en lui faisant écouter sa voix à lui aussi. Hélas, il savait mieux que quiconque que c'était impossible. Mieux que quiconque, et pourtant il ménageait des efforts vains pour un jour arriver à quelque chose. L'autre blond ne cillait toujours pas, avec cependant une mine qui en disait long : c'est vrai après tout, comment peut-on espérer démarrer une relation – et ce de n'importe quel degré – entre deux personnes de deux mondes différents ? Même dans les contes de fées, on vous parle de l'union d'un ange et d'un démon, ou d'un riche et d'un pauvre, ou de deux bons ennemis qui décrètent toujours que l'un ne peut voir l'autre en peinture. Sauf que là, c'est littéral. Le dénommé Francis était vivant. Matthew, lui, définitivement mort. À moins de pouvoir parler à un Satan ou Dieu existant, il ne pouvait en aucun cas revenir en arrière. Quand bien même s'ils existaient et qu'on pouvait leur parler, le canadien fantomatique n'était jamais passé de l'autre côté. Sa présence ici sur Terre le prouve. Il n'a aucun souvenir d'un certain Paradis ou autre lieu interdit à ceux qui vivent encore – il n'appartiendrait donc plus à rien, mais le dire haut et fort serait quelque peu cruel en un sens.

En une phrase, partagé entre la Terre et l'Au-Delà, il n'avait plus que _Francis_.

S'il n'avait plus qu'une chose à laquelle s'accrocher, c'était lui. Et pourtant, tout ça ne tient que du hasard. Mais ça, il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer à l'autre blond qui faisait sa taille, pas encore s'il accepte. Mais acceptera-t-il... ? Ce dernier, toujours silencieux et le visage neutre, semble attendre la suite de son discours. Mais Matthew n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre et préférait qu'il réagisse lui. Même si c'est pour encore refuser, il attaquera de nouveau en insistant.

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas... finit-il par dire. Comment peux-tu être aussi intéressé par un type comme... lui ?

- Il n'est pas méchant... dit-il de sa petite voix.

- Non, il ne l'est pas. Mais quand même, tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu me demandes ? D'accord, tu te précipites sur moi parce que je suis le seul – du moins que tu ais rencontré – à pouvoir t'entendre et te voir. Mais quand même : tu as attendu tout ce temps, en le scotchant comme son ombre, pour au final avoir l'espoir de lui parler ? Juste lui parler, ce serait compliqué...

- Oui, oui je sais. Mais Francis... Je n'ai vu que lui.

- Tu n'as _vu_ que lui ?

- Je ne parle à personne forcément, mais lui... Lui je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai voulu le regardé. Puis le suivre. Il était comme... Un genre de spectacle pour moi. Il passait, et je l'ai observé. Puis, comme je ne suis plus rien, que je ne pense plus vraiment à quoi que ce soit... C'est tout ce qui me reste.

- Autrement dit, il est ta muse...

- J-Je ne peux pas l'appeler comme une muse ou un jeu ou... ! Mais j'ai voulu le connaître. Je veux le connaître... fit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol. »

Comment réagir à une telle déclaration de la part d'un esprit venu d'on ne sait où ? Grincheux semblait s'adoucir, fixant maintenant le spectre avec une attitude plus détendue et concernée. En se mettant à la place du canadien, on comprend qu'il n'est en effet plus rien, mis à part une personne sans présence, sans capacité d'être vu, entendu, d'avoir du goût ou la sensation du toucher. _D'accord_ il était un fantôme dont la vie était finie, et il n'avait plus de raisons d'être et en aucun cas de s'approcher d'un humain bel et bien vivant et avec qui il n'a aucune affinité de base... Mais avant d'être mort, il était humain comme lui. Comme tout le monde. Tout le monde a des sentiments. Et personne n'a décrété que les fantômes n'en avaient pas, qu'ils les perdaient après la fin de leur vie. Quelques minutes de silence passent... Matthew était toujours prêt à répliquer en cas de refus, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour se défendre. Il ne faisait que répéter, et la manœuvre serait juste d'insister avec les mêmes mots jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Croyant d'abord qu'il allait encore décliner l'offre, Matthew détourne le regard comme si sa réponse pouvait le transpercer.

« C'est d'accord. »

Nouveau silence. Bouche bée, le canadien le regarde à nouveau.

« D-D'accord ?

- Oui, fit-il avec une certaine gêne dans la voix. Je ne vois pas clairement comment on peut faire ça mais... Rien qu'à l'idée d'être sans rien, de n'avoir aucun but de près ou de loin, je peux comprendre que ça fiche le cafard même à un fantôme comme toi. Et puis, qui sait, c'est peut-être une dernière étape pour aller de l'Autre Côté. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais il n'a jamais vraiment réfléchit au fonctionnement du dit système. Que l'Autre Côté avait quelque chose à voir avec ou non, Matthew se contentait pour l'instant d'élargir un grand sourire sur son visage, ses traits s'adoucissant pour ressembler peu après à un enfant le matin de Noël. Oh oui, il semblait vraiment naïf comme ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça allait lui risquer quelque chose : il n'a – c'est horrible à dire – plus rien du tout. Alors si même dans un cas aussi désespéré, il pouvait seulement tenter de s'approcher de Francis d'une quelconque façon, il allait le faire. Sa voix fluette s'éleva dans l'espace – ou pas, ça dépend du point de vue – avec une mine ravie qui ne le quittera pas de sitôt :

« Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais merci ! J-Je suis tellement content... »

Et un sourire nerveux impossible à stopper ou même cacher se scotcha. Il ne remarqua pas la mimique presque similaire de son, à présent, nouveau intermédiaire. Oh bon sang, il y avait tellement de choses à organiser maintenant... ! Le blond reprend sa valise et pose une main sur la porte des toilettes qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir. La voix redevenue un peu plus sérieuse, il lui lance discrètement, de peur d'être entendu par des passants de l'autre côté du mur :

« Une dernière chose : personne ne connaît mon don. Je n'ai, disons, presque pas rencontré de cas dans ton genre, alors je ne l'ai jamais dit – et puis ça ne m'embrouillait pas spécialement la vie. Alors ça risque d'être compliqué de le convaincre que, non seulement je vois les esprits, mais en plus tu en es un qui le suit depuis je ne sais quand...

- Il est trop gentil pour ça... répète-t-il naïvement, les joues toujours rosies de contentement. Il te croira j'en suis sûr, et vous êtes amis !

- Amis... Dis ça comme tu veux, mais c'est pas vraiment ça. »

Et il pousse la porte avant de faire de son mieux pour reprendre un air stoïque, comme n'importe quel homme qui sortirait des toilettes. Quelques mètres plus loin, il rejoint Francis, ce grand blond au sourire tendre et naturel. Encore une fois, Matthew se sentit aux anges. Il reste un peu en retrait derrière Grincheux – il ne voulait pas spécialement être vu en train de rêvasser. Ce dernier s'avance avant de se racler la gorge. Francis s'exclame en empoignant sa propre valise qu'il avait posé pour l'attendre :

« Tu as pris ton temps, juste pour aller te rafraîchir.

- Je le prends comme je le veux, mon temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fichu ? Ton visage n'est même pas mouillé... »

« Gloups » maladroit que le blond a du mal à dissimuler. Allons, pas de panique ! Comment une personne sur Terre peut être soupçonnée de discuter avec des fantômes parce qu'elle ne ressort pas des toilettes le visage mouillé ? Il secoue la tête avant de prendre les devants pour sortir de la gare, le pas légèrement pressé. Au passage, il jette un bref coup d'oeil à côté de lui pour s'assurer que le canadien le suivait. Pas d'inquiétude pour ça, aucun obstacle ne pouvait l'en empêcher ou le ralentir. Il va avoir du mal à le prendre comme son ombre quant à ce fait.

« Il y a des tas de façons d'interpréter le fait de ''se rafraîchir'' ! Allez, on y va ! »

Interloqué pendant une seconde, Francis finit par changer et le suivre avec ce même visage amical malgré la situation. Le jeunot à lunettes ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder encore, hésitant à faire attention où va son intermédiaire, ou lui. Jusque-là, jamais rien au monde ne l'avait empêché de l'observer autant qu'il le pouvait, de près ou pas, prenant note de tout les détails ou pas. Sauf que si l'autre avait l'intention de lui fournir un genre de planning pour leur mission – et surtout parce qu'il va devoir le suivre un peu partout – il va avoir du mal. Il a toujours correctement fait attention aux gestes de Francis pour s'en délecter, mais il n'a jamais apprécié le fait qu'on vienne le déranger au moins une fois dans sa contemplation... Ah non, en fait, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Bien normal. Sauf qu'un type comme l'homme qui fait sa taille qui voit les morts c'est, en temps normal, pas ce qu'on pourrait généralement appelé de « normal ». Grincheux sortit un grand « ahem ! » de sa gorge, attirant leur attention à tout les deux. Matthew fut le premier à saisir : il commençait déjà à s'éloigner et le rappelait. Avec regrets donc, il s'avança vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Francis.

- Rien. Je me racle la gorge, c'est tout, fit-il avec une voix désagréable.

- Tu t'es bien souvent raclé la gorge ces derniers temps...

- Et ? Je prendrais un cachet en rentrant, et c'est tout, termine-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Oh alors... On se voit au boulot ! À demain Arthur ! »

Comme s'il saluait le fantôme, ce dernier fit une nouvelle volte-face pour l'observer s'éloigner. Ça y est, le voilà qu'il disparaît de son champ de vision plus tôt que prévu, comme il a toujours craint que ça arrive. Planté au milieu du hall où le dénommé Arthur l'attendait, il fixe sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus du tout visible. Grincheux revient alors, essayant d'être le plus discret possible – car parler à un mur, c'est déjà louche, mais alors au vide...

« Il est partit, tu sais. Viens. »

Il avait envie de répondre, mais au final, il détourna la tête et ses pensées vers autre chose. Il croise alors son regard émeraude.

« Tu t'appelles Arthur ? »

Un blanc s'installe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il passe du coq à l'âne comme ça. Il répondit donc avec une toute petite gêne dans la voix, regardant ailleurs :

« Oui... Et toi, tu es ?

- Matthew... Matthew Williams.

- Ah... Kirkland. Enfin, c'est Arthur Kirkland. »

Et rien d'autre. Il tourne les talons et s'en va, se doutant que le spectre le suit juste après. Entre la sortie de la gare et un arrêt prévu pour les taxis, Arthur murmure :

« Au fait, veilles à ne pas en faire trop. Je t'aiderais, mais uniquement parce que j'en suis le seul capable. Pas d'initiative personnelle, compris ? »

Pour toute réponse, il distingue un hochement de tête. Le jeune à lunettes conserve un visage neutre lorsque son intermédiaire entre finalement dans un véhicule lui demandant l'adresse. Tout le long du trajet, Matthew s'installe avec lui sur la banquette arrière. Dans ce véhicule, il regarde défiler le paysage d'une ville qu'il connaît et qu'il retrouve rapidement. Quand Francis s'est absenté, il l'avait suivit jusqu'à cette gare mais n'avait pas le cran de le regarder tout le long du voyage. Il ignorait pourquoi. Enfin, lorsqu'il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait juste pas s'en passer, il l'a cherché et l'a finalement trouvé dans cette autre gare, où il l'observait dans ce petit salon cinq heures plus tôt. La suite, on la connaît. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Malgré son état, il voulait le connaître.

On va finir par le savoir.

Il jette un autre coup d'oeil vers Arthur, voulant déchiffrer n'importe quelle expression. Il affiche un air désolé lorsque ce dernier le lui renvoi avec une pointe d'agacement. C'est vrai que lui, il peut le voir.

Quelle chance de les avoir trouvé tout les deux.

* * *

C'est fini. Par ici la sortie.

Naw, on s'marre bien avec Asa et ses blagues carambars.

La clôture de ce chapitre est plutôt précipitée, ça m'arrive presque toujours. En fait les trames de chapitres que j'ai mises de côté sont un peu trop courtes, du moins pour cette première fois, alors j'ai dû changer un peu de l'original. Néanmoins, ça devrait être un peu plus intéressant plus tard – en même temps, c'est que le début, donc bon.

Oui, j'ai écris la fin, l'intro et cette fin-intro à la va-vite, et je vous enroule dans du papier bulle.

À la prochaine peut-être... ?


End file.
